


Graduation Fog

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanora rolled her eyes. “Look, boys, I know you two are together. I’ve suspected it from the start, and when Winona told me about Jim’s confession in Iowa, I wasn’t surprised at all. So, this is my graduation gift to Jim and a congratulations gift to you for surviving your first year at Ole Miss, Leonard. Though I am irritated that you never told me, boys.”<br/>Leo stood up and hugged his mother wordlessly, and Jim joined in when Eleanora beckoned him over.<br/>“Thanks, Mrs. M,” he said, and she squeezed his shoulder.<br/>“It’s my pleasure, Jim.”</p>
<p>They flew out two weeks later, Winona dropping them off at the airport since she had a flight heading north leaving the same day. Jim had flown plenty of times, and even considered being a pilot briefly, but Leo hadn’t before. He was unsure of how he’d react, and Jim had just squeezed his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Fog

**Author's Note:**

> oh god please don't hate me for taking so long with this i just started working as a lifeguard and i haven't had any time and i feel so terrible god *hides in shame* i hope the other things i've written and posted make up for it  
> as always, i own no part of the star trek universe and i'm too lazy to capitalize anything today

Graduation went off without a hitch, and Jim was just glad that something had gone right after the diner fire and Pike getting hurt. He didn’t stumble over words in his speech, didn’t fall off the stage, and managed to not suffocate under the black polyester gown in the 85 degree day. All in all, a good day, excepting the absence of Leo, Jim thought as he sat in the sun. Well, besides the fact that they couldn’t hold graduation somewhere air conditioned, and Jim was probably sweating off five pounds that he really couldn’t afford to lose, as Bones told him every time they saw each other.

Leo was due home from college the next week, and Jim was literally bouncing off the walls, both at home and at work. Sam was going on some internship at SeaWorld, and Winona was going to be out of town for a few days at a time still, so that meant Jim and Leo would have plenty of alone time.   
When Friday night finally arrived, Leo texted Jim from the train until it was time for Jim to leave for the station, and Leo was glad to have a boyfriend nice enough to come to the train station at 3:00 am to pick him up from college. Jim was in his usual leather jacket to fend off the slight chill in the air, dozing until Leo dropped his bag and kissed Jim in the middle of the station, not caring who saw- after all, it was ridiculously early and no one they knew was around. Jim smiled and brought his hand up to cup Leo’s cheek before gently disengaging. 

“I missed you,” Leo murmured, and Jim nodded.

“I know, Bones. Let’s go home, okay? You’re spending the night at my place ‘cause mom’s out of town and we don’t want to wake your folks up.”

“I’m sure that’s the only reason.” Leo raised an eyebrow, and Jim winked before stealing another kiss. 

“Of course it is, Bones. Why else would you be coming home with me?”

Leo just rolled his eyes and picked up his bags. “Let’s go, kid. The sooner we get home, the sooner I can tell if you’re lying or not.”

Jim smiled wickedly as he reached over for Leo’s other bag, slipping his hand inside Leo’s on the way. 

They groggily untangled limbs and crawled into the shower together in the morning, trading kisses as the water washed away the previous night until the stream ran cold. Jim offered to start laundry if Leo cooked, and Leo nodded as he searched for a pair of jeans in his bags, giving up and taking the proffered sweatpants from Jim as Jim peeled the sheets off the bed and carried the bundle down the stairs. Leo found that there was enough for him to make another batch of pancakes, and decided that he’d stay on the safe side and let Jim do the experimental cooking. Jim stole another kiss as he passed by again, pressing his bare chest against Leo’s again until Leo shoved him away, giggling, and told him to go finish changing the sheets. Jim bounded upstairs and finished his job, returning just as Leo’s second batch of pancakes came off the skillet and Leo pulled the plug so Jim wouldn’t burn himself (in theory). The blond in question pinned Leo to the wall again as soon as he returned, and soon had his boyfriend writhing against the wall. 

“At least eat something first,” Leo gasped, and Jim groaned. “I’m serious. Keep your strength up and the pancakes warm.”

Jim stopped long enough to turn the oven on low and put the plate of pancakes inside before returning to his ministrations, and this time, Leo stopped protesting. 

 

By the time Leo finally got dressed in his own clothes and Jim helped him carry his bags home, it was well past noon and Eleanora had called twice before Leo bothered to check the clock. She welcomed them in with open arms, insisting that Jim come in and sit down as well. David was at an appointment, though his doctors say he’s doing much better, and Eleanora disappeared into the back as Jim helped Leo carry the bags upstairs. When they return, she forced them to sit at the table and produced an envelope, which she hands to Leo proudly and gestured for him to open. When he does, he finds two plane tickets to San Francisco and a hotel confirmation for a weeklong stay at the Holiday Inn downtown.

“You two are going to San Francisco before next semester!” Eleanora was so excited about planning the trip that Jim had to smile, and Leo just stared at his mother.

“Why are you paying for us to go on vacation, ma?”

Eleanora rolled her eyes. “Look, boys, I know you two are together. I’ve suspected it from the start, and when Winona told me about Jim’s confession in Iowa, I wasn’t surprised at all. So, this is my graduation gift to Jim and a congratulations gift to you for surviving your first year at Ole Miss, Leonard. Though I am irritated that you never told me, boys.”

Leo stood up and hugged his mother wordlessly, and Jim joined in when Eleanora beckoned him over. 

“Thanks, Mrs. M,” he said, and she squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s my pleasure, Jim.”

 

They flew out two weeks later, Winona dropping them off at the airport since she had a flight heading north leaving the same day. Jim had flown plenty of times, and even considered being a pilot briefly, but Leo hadn’t before. He was unsure of how he’d react, and Jim had just squeezed his hand. 

“I’ll be right next to you the whole time,” he promised, blue eyes meeting hazel.

Leo had relaxed immensely and he thought that he’d be okay, until the plane started taxiing. As soon as the wheels were up, Leo’s grip on Jim’s hand became ironclad and didn’t relax until they were at cruising altitude, where they luckily found no turbulence. Jim willingly sacrificed the circulation in his hand again as they began to descend, and Leo sheepishly removed his hand as Jim laughed.

“It’s okay, Bones. I know flying can be scary to a lot of people. I don’t mind.”

Leo leaned in to kiss his boyfriend quickly as the plane began to empty, and Jim smiled before reaching up for their bags in the overhead compartment. “Let’s go, or we won’t be able to grab a cab.” He slid his hand inside Leo’s as Leo slung his bag over his shoulder, and together, they set foot in San Francisco for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'll be dropping the "alternate universe-high school" tag now that jim's graduated, just fyi. also, this is part one of a two-parter, the second of which covers their time in san fran.


End file.
